doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The House of Horrors- Part 2: The Doctor Dies
The second part of series 2 and my second story. The Doctor has to find out what these shadows are and to try and save everyone. The house of horrors and fan series A link to part 1 of the story and the previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_house_of_horrors- _part_1 And a link to the fan series where you can view the rest of the stories http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_The_Next_ Doctor Story "Help me Doctor" Jane shouted as the Doctor just nodded "I'm sorry" he said as Jane saw the shadow as it gone right through her. "Jane" the Doctor shouted as he heard a dull thump "I am coming" the Doctor said trying to figure out the door as he heard a scream from the other direction. He began walking towards the place he had heard the scream "I will be there soon" the Doctor said as he began running. The house was still dark as the lights withered around "please help" Mel came around the Doctor "we need a Doctor" Mel said "well, it's your lucky" the Doctor said. "Are you a Doctor?" Mel asked "no I am the Doctor" the Doctor nodded running towards someone on the floor "Steven his name is" Mel said as the Doctor nodded. "What happened?" He asked "we have found mutilated bodies everywhere and Jess gone blind when one of those shadows gone through her" Mark said. "I think there are more than a couple of time zones" Amanda suggested "you are right" the Doctor replied "there are two different time zones in one place" he said "how is that possible?" Mel asked "a rip in time has caused different time streams to merge into one in a tempereral state" Jess said the shocked faces around. "I am the scientist" Jess said as she still couldn't see. The Doctor looked to the key he had picked up "leave" Mark said "what?" the Doctor asked "the thing you got there could kill us all" Mark explained "how?" The Doctor asked "the higher class people gone all holding the special keys in their hand so put it down" Mark ordered "stop being controlling Mark" Mel ordered as the Doctor suddenly looked closer at Mark's face "the controller" the Doctor smiled "What did you say?" Mark asked "I said you were the controller" the Doctor smiled "I will let you off but what is your name?" Mark asked "just the Doctor" the Doctor replied "okay Doctor but can you help me?" Jess asked "how about Steve?" Mel asked "he is out cold nothing wrong with him" the Doctor smiled "he should be fine" he said as they heard the wind going up and a chime of a bell. "Not again" Jess moaned "just leave" Mark said "no" Steven sat up quickly "this is our land" he said "Steven are you okay?" Mel asked "he is being possessed" the Doctor said "get away" the Doctor started to pull back "no" Steven shouted in a gravelly voice. "We must hunt" Steven said as the shadows started getting nearer "to survive" he smiled as the shadows got in bigger numbers. Jane woke up looking round feeling terribly "where am I?" She asked as all around her was silent "hello" Jane tried as there was no reply. Jane remembered the shadows as she remembered the cold feeling they gave her as they passed through. As she got up and looked around wondering where she was "hello" a voice told her "have you seen the shadows?" The man asked dressed in 1700's wear "are you from the 1700's?" Jane asked "yes the 18th century but have you seen the shadows?" The man asked again "firstly, what is your name and what planet are we on?" Jane ordered "my name is Rodrigo and we are on Earth" Rodrigo replied "I have seen the shadows" Jane admitted "did it get you?" Rodrigo sounded worried "it gone through me then I woke up here" Jane explained "interesting I have met others from the future" Rodrigo wondered "yes but you are also from the past" Jane pointed "well it seems as though you are right" Rodrigo smiled. He bowed and took Jane's hand and kissed it "lady" he said "I am called Jane" Jane said "Jane" Rodrigo smiled kissing her hand again. "What happened to the people you met?" Jane asked "the shadows took them, there bodies have been teared apart" Jane looked in horror "teared apart?" She asked "yes and now I fear that we may be the last one's here" Rodrigo admitted. They heard the wind pick up as Rodrigo grabbed Jane's hand "run" he said as they began running. "You have killed us" Mark said still possessed "the time streams are merging different points in time" the Doctor corrected him "they are killing us" Steven repeated. "Why are you taking control of him?" The Doctor asked "because they cannot talk without a person" Jess said "how do you know that?" Mel asked "I looked into them" Jess replied "on the internet" Mark smiled "enough" Steven said "you will save us Doctor" Steven turned to the Doctor. "We surround you in here and you will save us" Steven smiled "you will spread among the stars and grow" the Doctor sighed "and another species will be saved" Steven smiled. "The famous Doctor who has defeated aliens throughout the universe in any time and space" Steven said "and I will defeat another" the Doctor sounded determined. The ground began shaking "a paradox" Jess said "how do you know that?" The Doctor asked "the rumble patterns are morse code telling me that there is a paradox" Jess rolled her eyes "that could mean a whole in the universe" the Doctor said. "Well then Doctor, be a Doctor and save everyone including us" Steven said as his eyes gone back as the floorboards creaked around the Doctor "the hunt is on" Steven said licking his lips as he got up and ran at them opening his mouth. "How do you know they are coming?" Jane asked "there is a pick up of wind and then a bell rings" they then heard a bell. "The ground is falling" Rodrigo said "it is rumbling maybe an earthquake" Jane suggested "what is that?" Rodrigo asked as he heard another shout from in front of them. "Trevor" Rodrigo smiled seeing Trevor running as his body began dropping of muscles. The muscles seemed to be getting eating as Trevor's face got ripped off revealing only the red blood behind as Trevor looked scared. "This is the end for him" Rodrigo said seeing Trevor collapse as all that was left when he hit the floor was bones. "That is horrible" Jane said "nothing we can do against these cruel beasts" Rodrigo hung his head as another shockwave happened and Jane and Rodrigo fell to the ground. "I'm sorry" they heard the Doctor say "a hologram" Rodrigo said "a term I picked up-" "from the future" Jane muttered close to tears as the Doctor collapsed to the ground in a pit of fire "Doctor" Jane shouted. "He can't hear you" Rodrigo said as the Doctor was lying down taking his last breaths. And then fire engulfed the Doctor as Jane screamed running to the holgram as it disappeared around her. "He will die" Jane muttered crying on the ground and then she gasped "he really will die." Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor